Breaking Chimes
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: My one and only Twlight fanfiction! Alice/Jasper. She needs a rest and he's more than willing to help with that. When writing this I thought it could take place during Breaking Dawn. Although I suppose it would work whenever. Enjoy & feel free to review!


**Note: All characters belong to their respected owners!**

Wind chimes made of jagged pieces of glass tinkle in the warm morning breeze. The window was left open the night before. The couple had gotten too hot for their liking, despite their natural cold blooded bodies. Dark paneled walls reflect dawn's new light, taking away the comforting cave feel of their shared bedroom and replaced it with a vivacious buzz.

The girl, petite and full of energy, had never been a morning person and planned to keep it that way. Too many strenuous events in such a short time period had caused her fuse to ignite and finally, explode. None of her family members took great noticed. Her 'older brothers' were too concerned about their wives to notice their baby sister was slowly losing the battle with her inner strength.

She had told herself time and time again that she could handle it, she could do it. She could see the future but for some reason she couldn't see when this would end.

It hasn't surprised her when her husband told her they were going on vacation. She had been waiting for the day to come when he would show his protective side again and take her away from the family for however long he deemed fit. No one would argue with him. Being able to control emotions, he was a powerful force adversary in any battle, be it mental or physical.

This was the first morning of their vacation and for once in many, many months, she was able to breathe. Her dew drop tresses were standing up on end. The sheets were tangled around her petite form, mimicking the position of his arms. She had taken one of his t shirts and was using it as her sleeping attire until he decided he'd like to wear it. He never seemed to mind when she did this and even if he did it would still be on her body. Most days she thought he was too good for her, too sweet for someone who could be so bipolar at times.

"Don't start this day with negative emotions, darling." He mumbled against the back of her neck where his head was resting. She tried to resist the urge to smile but it bubbled over at her giggle broke the morning silence.

"I didn't do it on purpose." She replied, threading her fingers with his. His deep chuckle rippled through her body, gliding over her trembling heart and encased it within the folds of his chilled breath.

For a moment both were silent. Tired of lying on her stomach any longer, she rolled onto her back and nearly collided against his chiseled chest. He liked to partake in the male tradition of their family which involved sleeping topless and only wearing underwear on your lower half (unless you were Emmett, then you slept in nothing). She sighed and moved one of her hands to rest on the back of his head where she began playing with his longer blonde curls. He really did need a haircut. 'Add that to the list.'

"I can get a makeover later if it will make you feel better. For now, you're resting. No one needs your abilities right now. The family will survive without us for a couple of weeks. It's just us here." He whispered in her ear, sending a trickling stream of calmness through every inch of her. She nodded her head in reply and sighed once more, this time smiling as she did so.

An image of them going on a run through the meadow, of the pair going stargazing and white water rafting (it was one of her favourite activities) appeared in her mind. She beamed and opened her eyes to find him staring directly into hers.

"Did you see everything?" He asked with a pout on his lips. She couldn't help but giggle. He looked like a sad puppy when he gave her the look.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I doubt I saw everything." He smirked at that and suddenly captured her apple blossom lips in his. She was briefly caught unawares but, knowing his ways as well as she did, soon followed his lead and wrapped both arms around his neck tightly.

But as the kiss became fiery, scorching her lips in the process, his mouth left hers and burned a path of fire down her throat. "Did you see this?" He asked between nips and pecks. She shook her head as she tried to focus on him and not the room that was starting to blur into hues of chocolate and vanilla. He could bring her from the darkest of places and make her feel alive again, make her feel as though her heart still had rhythm.

And as dawn dragged and changed to morning, husband and wife stayed in their rented cabin passing time, showing each other how to forget duty and life solely for each other and for their own needs. Dawn had never been a favourite time for the woman, but she had a feeling her love would keep finding ways to show her how wonderful it could really be.

**I'm not much of a Twilight writer/fan, but I do love this couple to bits. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
